1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for interpreting an image position, and more particularly to an apparatus for interpreting an image position in a data input device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,318 entitled as “Data Input Device” discloses utilizing a data input device to generate optical images to allow a user to input data; utilizing a sensor to sense an operation state at which a user touches at least one input zone in the optical images; utilizing a processor to be electrically connected to the sensor to covert the operation that the user touches at least one input zone to corresponding input signals.
For allowing a data input device to generate input data corresponding to input operation of a user more accurately and more quickly and saving more production cost, United States Patent Publication No. 20060158435 entitled as “Data Input Device” applied by the applicant of the present invention comprises a microprocessor electrically connected to a camera device, a mirror installed in front of a lens of the camera device to allow the camera device to take a reference image reflected by the mirror. When the microprocessor detects that the camera device takes that a user touches the reference image in at least one input zone of an image, it then generates a corresponding input signal according to that the camera device takes that the user touches input images in at least one input zone.